nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Town
Town is one of the four sub-maps in Green Run. It also is one of the major areas in TranZit mode. Overview This area acts the fifth major area/bus stop in TranZit and a sub-map, which can be played in Survival or Grief. On Survival and Grief, this takes the perks and some wall weapons from TranZit, but enemies, buildables, and the Wonder Weapon from TranZit are not available on Survival and Grief modes. TranZit In TranZit, Town is the fifth location that the player can traverse to, via the bus, or by foot or teleportation. There are no wall weapons here, with the exception of Semtex grenades, and two possible Mystery Box spawns. In the Bar, downstairs by the crafting table is where Stamin-Up is located as well as Teddy Bear, and at the crafting table, the players can construct the Jet Gun and found a Teddy Bear. Upstairs is a Box Spawn. In the Bank, players may blast open the vault doors with explosive devices. Inside, is a vault in which the player can store a maximum points of 250,000 and withdraw when needed in that game or in another game and maps. Also, the Pack-a-Punch Machine is located under the bank behind the second vault door, whose he is constructed by three different parts. This can only be accessed, via a Turbine at the Power Station. In the House, at the road leading to the bridge, upstairs, players may purchase Juggernog. Inside the Rare Book Store is a possible spawn for a Bus Part as well as a buyable Semtex. Opposite of the store, is a Mystery Box spawn and a possible spawn for a part of the Navcard Table. Survival/Grief In Survival and Grief modes, the map still has the same, but certain things have been changed. In the bank, the vault is no longer able to be accessed, and you cannot store points. Speed Cola is also located at the desks. In the lava pit at the center of the map, the Pack-a-Punch Machine is located. The Galvaknuckles have been placed at the bottom of the staircase inside the bar. The M14 is found at the window at the Bank beside its side entrance. The Olympia has been placed beside the Rare Books Store on the right. The MP5 is found in the house along with Juggernog beside the door in the corner. Semtexes are at the same location as TranZit. Locations of all Perk Machine available on this Map *Stamin-Up - Outside the bar, across from the M14. *Tombstone - In the alley leading to Double Tap II. (Co-Op Only) *Double Tap II - In the alley, across from the Semtex. *Speed Cola - Inside the bank. *Quick Revive - On the second floor of the bar. *Juggernog - Same location as TranZit. Features (Survival & Grief) Starting Weapons # M1911 # M67 Grenades (2) # Knife Wall Weapons - 1/2 Price Ammo & 4000 Pack-a-Punched Ammo # M14 - 500 # Olympia - 500 # Semtex (4) - 500 # MP5 - 1000 # Galvaknuckles - 6000 Mystery Box Weapons Perk-a-Colas Trivia Gallery Town.jpg|Abigail, Marlton, Russman and Samuel being swarmed. marltondying.jpg|Marlton fighting off zombies with the SMR. black-ops-2-zombies-1.jpg|A group of Zombies outside of the bar. blops2_zombies_open_bank_vault1.jpg|The staircase to Pack-A-Punch in TranZit. blops2_zombies_pack_a_punch.jpg|The Pack-A-Punch machine in TranZit. hqdefault.jpg|The Pack-A-Punch in Town, Survival/Grief. Trivia *If the player stays upstars long enough, they can hear an infant screaming. *The door to the Bank's Vault can be blown open with explosives in TranZit, but not in Survival or Grief. Category:Nazi Zombies Maps Category:Maps Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II